Lovegame
by DagnyHepburn
Summary: Emmett's bored. Alice's solution: clubbing. Emmett/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper and Bella/Edward dancing and having a good time! Ends with some Bella/Edward sexy time after some angst/sexual tension.


A/N: Hey everyone! In case you haven't all figured out, I am not S.M. and therefore, do not own any of these characters. I tried something a little more than fluff this time so saddle up for some tart! I wrote this while listening to my EPIC party mix playlist and I think it had the desired effect :) See you at the bottom!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

After the terrorizing Volturi almost war, our lives returned to the normal ones that I had become accustomed to with the Cullens. Edward and I spent precious moments with our daughter, Renesmee and watched her grow a little more each day. I was perfectly content staying at home and snuggling with both my daughter and gorgeous husband day after day. But Emmett was growing more and more restless each day, eager for something new.

He had gotten so bored that he purposefully antagonized each member of the house just to pick a fight for entertainment. After a few more failed attempts of him trying to beat me at arm wrestling, he gave up and focused his attentions on Jasper and Edward instead. Poor Edward took the brunt of it, seeing as Emmett could send him unwanted thoughts every moment of the day. I tried to shield Edward as best as I could, but I couldn't shield him from everyone's thoughts all the time.

Today was the worst. Renesmee and I were watching TV in the family room while everyone else worked on individual projects in various rooms of the house. Edward and Emmett were fixing a portion of Esme's garden that they had destroyed during a rather vigorous round of wrestling. Esme is the sweetest person I have ever met, but you do not want to be on the receiving end of one of her looks when you do something wrong. She has just as much disciplining to do in a house full of vampires as a mother of three toddler boys do. Emmett would certainly give a terrible toddler a run for his money.

Since I still hadn't perfected the lifting of my shield without close proximity, Edward was victim to Emmett's never ceasing mental swipes. Emmett must have been in an exceedingly bored mood because Edward abruptly shouted, "Enough, Emmett!" Growled, and then rushed inside to sit beside me and Renesmee.

Emmett came sauntering into the room with an amused look on his face. "Eddie, Eddie, so touchy."

Before Edward could rip his head off, I ran my fingers through his hair in attempt to calm him.

"You really need to stop this incessant teasing Emmett," I chided him. "Do I need to challenge you to another arm wrestling contest?"

Emmett frowned at me, clearly not liking my reminder of his several failed attempts to beat me in arm wrestling.

"I'm just so bored!" He whined. "The Volturi are gone, so there's no one to fight. You skipped the crazy bloodthirsty phase, so there's no newborn to look after. We're not starting school anytime soon so we're just sitting here doing nothing day after day!" He ranted, sounding more and more like a petulant child. I don't know how Rose stands it.

Alice came rushing down the stairs and cried out, "Yes! We are going clubbing tonight!"

"Booyah!" Emmet cheered.

"There is a new club opening in Seattle, 'Midnight Sun' I believe." Alice's eyes unfocused for a moment and then refocused. "Yes, 'Midnight Sun' and it will have a fabulous VIP room for our usage and the club will be just crowded enough that we won't attract an enormous amount of attention. It'll be perfect!"

"What about Renesmee?" I asked, not eager to give into Alice's plan yet.

Esme suddenly appeared and interrupted, "Carlisle and I would love to take her, Bella," smiling kindly. "Would you like to spend the night with Grandpa and I, sweetie?" bending down to ask Renesmee.

Renesmee nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Shall we go work on some artwork, my dear?"

Renesmee lifted up her hand to Esme's face, showing her painting in the kitchen alongside Esme.

"Painting it is then." Esme replied smiling and carried her out of the room calling back, "Have fun children!"

I had nothing else to object with so I just sighed in resignation.

Emmett yelled, "YES!" fist pumping into the air. "That's exactly the type of action I'm talking about!" His eyebrows waggling.

"C'mon Bella we have to get you ready," Alice squealed, dragging me up the stairs.

I looked regretfully at Edward as his face quickly fell out of view.

**Edward POV**

As much as I hated for Bella to be separated from me, I appreciated the temporary absence. I had seen Alice's vision of all of us in the club tonight and Bella looked absolutely divine. She always looked gorgeous to me but the outfit she was going to wear tonight was going to take all of my willpower to not jump her and take her on the spot.

Jasper sensed my sexual tension and chuckled. "Having some trouble there Edward?"

Emmett laughed boisterously, "What's the matter Eddie? Not getting any at night? Not that you got much to begin with."

I growled. "Enough Emmett!" And after thinking about the amount of frustration pent up in my body announced, "I'm going for a run." I stepped out through the back door and began running.

"Letting off some steam?" I heard Emmett guffaw as I pushed harder into the surrounding forest.

**Bella POV**

"Alice," I whined, "Do you still have to treat me like your own personal Barbie?"

"Oh hush Bella; if you didn't put up such a fight all the time, it wouldn't be so bad. Just go to your happy place and it will be over before you know it."

I sighed in acceptance, closed my eyes and went to my happy place. My happy place now was much better than my happy place before the wedding. I _did_ have much more material to go on now. I fantasized about me and Edward in our meadow, losing ourselves in a passionate kiss which quickly escalated into more. Edward's lips on mine and slowly moving lower, lower, lower…

"All done," Alice chirped lively, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Alice! You're a miracle worker!" I told her aghast.

"Oh please! You have all the raw materials, I just spruced them up a little bit. But I did do an exceptional job if I say so myself," she giggled.

My hair cascaded around my shoulders and down my back in loose ringlets making me look like a Victoria Secret bombshell. Alice had given me a dark brown smoky eye making me look mysterious. The overall affect was very sexy.

"Edward won't know what hit him," she giggled mischievously.

"Can I see what you picked out for me to wear?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" She asked bemused, but wasted no time in bringing out a provocative deep sapphire blue dress out of her huge closet.

"Ooooh Alice! I love it!"

"Look who's getting over their aversion to fashion," she winked and looked at me with a face that said "I told you so".

I put on the dress carefully and admired the overall look. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The rest of the dress was draped in a Grecian fashion. It reminded me of a very short and sexy Greek goddess Halloween costume. The fabric was draped but fitted my every curve and ended just below my bottom, allowing a wide expanse of leg open to gaze at. Edward was going to flip.

Alice and Rosalie joined me in the mirror, looking just as stunning. Alice was wearing a tight fitted silver dress with an asymmetrical neckline. Whereas Rosalie was wearing a short bronze-sequined number that was off one shoulder and flow-ey around the midriff and fitted around the bottom.

We smirked at our reflections in the mirror and headed down the stairs.

**Edward POV**

After my vigorous run, which took longer than I had intended, I had just enough time to take a quick shower to wash off the many twigs and bugs stuck in my hair. I threw on a pair of expensive jeans that Alice had bought for me and a black button shirt with the sleeves rolled up a few times. Once completely dressed, I ran easily back to the main house and joined Esme and Renesmee in the kitchen.

My daughter looked up from the painting she was doing and smiled, "Daddy, you look handsome."

"I do? Thank you my sweet girl," puling her into my arms and kissing her cheek. "What are you painting?"

I was paying so much attention to my daughter explaining the detailed family portrait she was painting that I didn't realize the girls had come downstairs. Emmett's loud mental signature broke through my thoughts, _Damn! Little Sis looks fine tonight! Still…she's got nothing on Rosie. Oh the things I'm gonna do to her tonight-_ I quickly closed my mind to his thoughts when they became overly graphic. I didn't need to see my siblings do that!

"Momma! You're pretty!" Renesmee complimented Bella. My throat had gone dry and all I could do was nod in agreement.

Bella looked absolutely heavenly. The deep blue color of her dress made her skin, which was greatly exposed, look like pale silk. The strapless neckline showed a generous amount of cleavage and I groaned internally just looking at the bare skin. The rest of the dress was tightly draped over her body, making her look like a goddess descending from the heavens. She smirked at the effect she was having on me as I stared back at her, my eyes black with desire. She quickly caught on to my mood, her smirk slipping off her face as her eyes became black fire, dripping with lust.

Alice, obviously seeing my intentions to ravage my wife in the middle of the foyer, interfered.

"Ohhhh no you don't! This masterpiece needs to be shared with the world! You need to at least wait until we get to the club to do that." Looking back and forth between Bella and I, she tugged at Bella's hand determinedly, "C'mon Bella! We need to separate you two. Girls in the Beamer and boys in the Vanquish!" She called as she walked outside, dragging Bella behind her.

I sighed, shook my head and tried to get rid of the lust that clouded my mind to make it more bearable for Jasper. Grabbing my keys to my Aston Martin _Vanquish_, I headed out to the garage with Emmett on my heels.

"If Eddie boy is driving then I get to choose the music!" Emmett bellowed enthusiastically.

I shuddered. Emmett was not known for his good tastes in music. It was probably going to be some teeny-pop boy rock band or something. Anything that he can fist pump and sing along terribly to. I was in for a long drive to Seattle.

Turns out the selected audio track for my impending torture was Bruno Mars's album _Doo-Wops & Hooligans_. Not too bad, better than his usual Fall Out boy, I shuddered just thinking about it. Emmett spent the entire hour long drive singing at the top of his lungs, very badly if I might add. Jasper just hummed along, soaking in Emmett's overt enthusiasm.

We finally reached the new club in Seattle, _Midnight sun_. We valet-ed the car and met the girls outside to go in. Our women drew a fair amount of male attention just walking from the car to the club. I growled thinking about how many men I was going to have to fight off of my stunning wife tonight.

Alice reserved a luxurious V.I.P. room for us and we each took a section of the plush sofa. After we had settled in, the beginning lines of a familiar song began to play…

_Girls! We run this motha. Yeah!_

_Girls! We run this motha. Yeah!_

_Who run the world? Girls!_

"Oooooh! I LOVE this song!" Alice squealed. "Dance with me!" she screamed, dragging Bella and Rosalie to the dance floor and starting to dance better than even Beyonce could. At some point in the song, they all jumped onto the bar and continued dancing sexily with each other to the music. Emmett, Jasper and I quickly went from enjoying the show to protecting our wives from the unruly crowd of men who now wanted a private show.

My inner caveman resurfaced and all I could think was _Mine!_ The song was blessedly soon over and I all but yanked Bella off the bar counter. I was determined to not let her go for the rest of the evening and show all these desirous men exactly who she belonged to.

We joined the dance floor and danced to the beat of some pop songs. The songs became increasingly sensual, the slow hip-hop beats drawing our bodies closer together until we were chest to chest.

Bella didn't seem to mind my closeness, and I had no qualms about clinging to her like a second skin. We moved to the music, sensually rotating our hips into each other creating a sweet tension. Then Bella turned around, her taught bottom creating a delicious friction against my crotch. Letting myself drown in her luscious scent, I lost my surroundings and became completely consumed by Bella and the feeling of her body on mine. I turned her chin towards mine and kissed her passionately, not caring that we were in a public place. She turned her body around to face me and deepened the kiss further, our tongues searching each other. Bella's hands roamed my body, feeling the toned muscles of my chest as my hands wrapped around her torso, pulling her even closer to me as if trying to mould ourselves into one being.

I couldn't take one more second, I needed Bella and I needed her _now_. I pulled back from the kiss and almost went back for another when I saw the disgruntled look on Bella's face from abruptly ending our kiss.

"Let's get out of here," I murmured against her silky skin and impatiently waited for her to respond before dragging her out of the club. I caught Alice's mental message as I moved at the fastest human pace I was capable of out the door.

_You go with Bella! Jasper and Emmett can ride back with me and Rose in the M3. Have fun!_

I couldn't even care about whether or not I had inconvenienced our siblings or if I was being rude. All I was concerned with at the moment was how to enjoy Bella as soon as possible. Her eyes were black as night, as I'm sure mine were, and filled with thirst, but I was positive blood had nothing to do with it.

Thank God I drove sports cars with V12 engines and could go over 200 mph easily or I'm not sure I could have made it back to our cottage without ravaging Bella on the side of the road. And as much as I loved car sex, I just wasn't in the mood right now. I was going to worship her and our bed was the only place to do her body justice.

It's a good thing vampires could think of many things at once because just the thought of Bella naked in our bed was enough to almost snap the steering wheel in half. I realized the amount of pressure I was putting on it and eased up a bit. Emmett would never let me hear the end of it if I broke my favorite car in sexual frustration.

**Bella POV**

I had been so incensed by Edward that I completely forgot we were in the club until he popped our little bubble by breaking off the kiss. I looked into his eyes and they were black fire, yearning for more contact that I knew wasn't legally allowed in public places. It didn't take long for me to feel the exact same way he did and I immediately agreed to leave. Anyone who has seen Edward in jeans and a black button up could not possibly hold me responsible for my behavior; he looked absolutely sinful.

All I could think about during the car ride home was running my hands up and down his body without the barrier of clothing. Just the thought of his mouth on my body and I was scorching from head to toe.

Wanting to touch him, I grabbed his hand and held it over the center console. There seemed to be an electrical current running from where his hand touched mine to the rest of my body. When Edward picked up our entwined hands and kissed the back of my hand, electricity hummed through my entire being and I bit back a moan. For the first time ever, I wanted Edward to drive faster because the anticipation was killing me.

Sensing my desperation, he pushed the accelerator down further, if that was possible, and whispered against the skin of my hand, "Almost home love."

What seemed like an eternity later to my vampire mind, but was more like 10 minutes, we turned down a familiar windy forest road and I began trembling with expectancy. Edward stopped the car in front of the garage and ran, so quickly that I almost didn't see it, to my door and yanked me out of the car and into his arms.

Eagerly pressing his lips to mine, he ran us back to our cottage and directly into our bedroom. Clothes were swiftly removed without breaking our kiss and my back was promptly lowered onto the bed.

Edward stepped back and eyed me appreciatively.

"See something you like?" I teased him, quirking my eyebrow.

"Only the most beautiful creature in existence," he replied without delay.

If I were still human, I would have been as red as a tomato but my vampire nature allowed me to only smile sultrily in return.

Edward slowly lowered himself over me, his glorious face inches from me. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

I raised my hand to his face and hefted my shield out of the way. _As I love you_.

He lowered his lips to mine and we both groaned in pleasure, succumbing to our endless desire.

* * *

><p>So there is is: my first attempt to take a step from the fluff to the far away lemon. I call the end result a tart. Whatcha think? As always, your reviews are very much appreciated! Tell me what your favorite party song is!<p> 


End file.
